Ostomy surgery results in the provision of a surgically created orifice in the body which extends to or from an organ to by-pass the normal channels used for the excretion of body wastes. Examples of this type of surgery are commonly referred to as Urostomy, Ureterostomy, Colostomy and Ileostomy.
In order to accumulate and contain the body wastes, presently used devices consist, for the most part, of bag-like means which are attached around the stoma by means of an adhesive or by straps fastening around the body. Both of these presently known devices present many serious problems. For example, where adhesive devices are used, particularly after a Urostomy or Ureterostomy, there are a great many difficulties. This type of operation requires an artificial collection and elimination of kidney wastes and it is very difficult under such conditions to maintain the area around the stoma or opening in a completely dry state while the adhesive is being applied. Further, it is necessary to prevent the adhesive from in any way contacting the stoma or opening with the consequent bacteriological and other harmful results. It also will be realized that keeping the area dry where the adhesive is applied is quite a problem because of the constant discharge of the body waste. In some instances it has been suggested that the collection device be provided with a pre-applied adhesive but in this situation also the skin area surrounding the stoma or opening must be completely dry and the adherence and adhesive quality of such pre-applied adhesive devices is far from satisfactory. Furthermore, even in this instance, the collection of body waste at the point of adhesion weakens the adherence which when combined with the normal movement of the body breaks down the liquid tight seal and permits the body waste to leak. The second requirement for the removal of the old adhesive and reapplication of fresh adhesive tends to break down the skin tissue over a period of time.
In addition to the adhesive devices set forth above, proposals have been made for devices which are attached to the body by straps or the like, particularly in the case of the presentation of an artificial opening after a colostomy or ileostomy. Such devices, however, do not and cannot provide an air-tight seal and from time to time the waste material itself comes in contact with the skin which in certain instances, particularly after an ileostomy, results in the breakdown of skin tissues.
In addition to the foregoing problems, because of the constant need to tend the adhesively-applied devices as well as those applied with strap-on means, it has been difficult for the wearer to pursue the normal everyday functions requiring freedom of movement of the body. In fact, the person using such devices is quite incapacitated by the great necessity for care and constant attendance thereon, as well as the dangers prevalent due to leakage and the like.